


Sole Survivor's Diary: Today Was So Dumb

by PaleArrows



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Diary, boyfriend - Freeform, maccready is useless sometimes, super mutant, super mutant suicider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleArrows/pseuds/PaleArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diary entry from the Sole Survivor. Going on missions with MacCready, dealing with some serious bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sole Survivor's Diary: Today Was So Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> So, I do apologise, I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning after being inspired by a stressful situation I encountered while playing Fallout. This story is written with me as the narrator, writing as my Sole Survivor, meaning that it's not in the Sole Survivor's voice, it's like a RP diary page, kind of what was going through my head at the time I was playing the game. As always, I so appreciate you for taking the time to read this, and I thoroughly enjoy constructive criticism and feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> >\-----> Arrow

Dear Diary,

 

 

Today was so stupid. My boyfriend is either the worst, or I'm just the best. So it starts out like this. I was coming from the south with MacCready, trying to get to Milton General’s hospital. We finally get to the back of Fallon’s Department Store. I notice the meat bags handing from the lamp posts that belong to Super Mutants. Gross. I look to my left and I’m like:

“I’m not going through there. I wanna live.”

MacCready definitely agrees, cause fuck that. So we see that the hospital is directly across from Fallon’s, but there’s a large parking garage to the left, and I can see past the parking garage there’s a street that comes out right in front of Milton General’s. So I think, 'Hey, we can just walk the long way around the parking garage, and just go down that street, and sneak up in front of Milton without having to deal with the Super Mutants across the street at Fallon’s.'

So I motion to the left, and MacCready follows. We go the long way around, and successfully sneak up to the front door of Milton General Hospital, but I notice that I can hear the unmistakable beep of a Super Mutant Suicider. Naturally panic set in. I'm trying to contain my anxiety, while also trying to make sure we found him quickly before he could blow us up because I didn’t know just how far away he was. I don’t really know what MacCready was doing, he was like stuck in some kind of sneak mode in a pile of rubbish. I’m not sure. So I turn on V.A.T.S and I can see that the Super Mutant is in front of Fallon’s across the street. Since MacCready is my boyfriend, I've got the killshot perk, and the Super Mutant’s head is right within my line of sight. I’m thinking “Sweet, I can get a mini nuke easy.” So I target his head with my gun, and I get the first shot in, but he doesn’t die, and now he knows where we are. He starts running at me full speed like an angry Chain Chomp. I panic for a second, but then I get one more headshot in. Killed him. Nice. My boyfriend is still useless. He didn’t even try to shoot. He just stood there and yelled. I roll my eyes at him and walk down the stairs and to street level where I took down the Super Mutant. I’m just about to loot the mini nuke when I notice that I could still hear that unmistakable beep. What? I look at MacCready. He’s oblivious. So I look around like...there's no way. Unfortunately, yes way, there was another Super Mutant Suicider coming right at us full force from who freakin’ knows where. He didn’t register in my V.A.T.S when I checked the first time. Now usually I'm used to just one in an area, so I was like 'I'm gonna die. Should I just let MacCready take the explosion? No lol that would be so stupid, I want that mini nuke.' So I gather my wits and aim. My panic at the thought of dying had turned into adrenaline and I just disintegrated that lil shit. He’s down, almost in the same spot as the first Suicider. I have a moment of relief and excitement so I start to celebrate by myself, cause damn, I did the dang thing. Took out two Suiciders. 

“WITH NO HELP.” I yelled at MacCready.

That was crazy, amirite?! I’m probably coming down from an adrenaline rush at this point, just wanting to get back to the reason I was even in that area in the first place.  So I think, 'Ok. Gotta get those Mini Nukes, and get out, cause this is too much for my heart. I did not sign up for this.'

 

 

 

I take TWO FREAKIN STEPS, and I hear it.

 

 

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 

 

 

I'm like, no. I stood for a moment, knowing that my ears were playing tricks on me. I was obviously having horrible flashbacks to the time approximately 27 seconds ago when I took out two Super Mutant Suiciders all by myself. I smiled to myself like ‘LOL, you trickster’.

That’s when I turn to my left and there, standing in the distance, tall and bulky with horrible green skin illuminated by the dusky radiated atmosphere, a beautiful red light blinking in his hand, is a third Suicider, coming straight at me. Why Atom? Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?


End file.
